


Othello

by noirpoison



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, Self-cest at its best
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>สิ่งที่ต้องการใน Kingsman2<br/>เอาดาร์คแฮรี่มาาาาาา</p></blockquote>





	Othello

......................................................

แฮรี่ ฮาร์ท... ดูเผินๆเขาอาจจะดูเป็นชายสูงวัยท่าทางภูมิฐาน

พร้อมไปด้วยมารยาทอันดีที่ได้รับการฝึกฝน

รอยยิ้มสุขุมและเสียงนุ่มหวานหูติดสำเนียงอังกฤษอันน่าฟัง

แต่มันเป็นเพียงเปลือก

แฮรี่ ฮาร์ทเหมือนโอเทลโล่ ที่ด้านสีขาวถูกเคลือบทับด้วยหน้าที่คิงส์แมนใต้ชื่อกาลาฮัด

เขาฆ่า

ทำร้าย ทำลาย ทรมานใครต่อใครอย่างไร้ความรู้สึกหากเป็นคำสั่งจากอาเธอร์ นายเหนือหัว

ด้านสีดำที่ก้าวร้าวรุนแรง และกระหายซึ่งอำนาจอันยิ่งใหญ่

เขากดทับมันไว้ใต้ผิวหนังในชุดสูทหรูหรา แม้มีบางเวลาที่ด้านตรงข้ามจะแสดงตน

แต่เขาควบคุมมันไว้ได้เสมอ.....

จนกระทั่งเวลาที่สัญญาณเสียงจากโทรศัพท์ในโบสถ์นรกนั่นดังอื้ออึง

ตัวตนอีกฝ่ายที่ใบหน้าเหมือนกันกับเขาราวส่องกระจกยิ้มให้

เสียงนุ่มข้างหูกระซิบบงการ

 

_"นายแพ้แล้ว..._

_กาลาฮัดไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้..._

_มีแค่ชั้น_

_แฮรี่...._

_ฆ่าซะ...อย่างที่เราต้องการ"_

 

ก่อนเสียงปืนนัดแรกจะดังจากมือของเขาที่เป็นคนลั่นไก

อีกด้านดำมืดของเขาได้ออกมาเข่นฆ่าทุกคนในนั้นจนไม่มีเหลือใคร...

โดยที่แฮรี่ควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้....แม้แต่น้อย

......................

**Author's Note:**

> สิ่งที่ต้องการใน Kingsman2  
> เอาดาร์คแฮรี่มาาาาาา


End file.
